Love funny like that
by STATICQUAKER01
Summary: Lincoln and Daisy are on a mission and but whwn theres no backup ir with Coulson not responding its down to lincoln to stop the bleeding.


Love funny like that

Chapter 1 - love will give you strength

Notes- I New at this so dont judge, this is my first one so here it goes. Sorry for any mistakes hope you all like it

(Story - Whilst lincoln and Daisy are on a mission, Daisy is caught of guard and gets hurt.)

"Wheels up in five"... "Coulso... I mean sir have you seen Lincoln" Daisy said with a confusing tone. "No" he replied, "relax im right here" Daisy turns her head "Lincoln where were you i was in training and I came out I couldnt find you?"

Daisy stared at him, he hesitated and then replied " i'll tell you on the Quinjet okay"

(40 minutes into the journey, 10 minutes Left)

"why didnt you tell me what you were doing? She said trying not alert the others

"It doesn't matter okay... Now please just leave it" Lincoln whispered

"NO" Daisy shouts with anger not meaning to, the other turn around causing Coulson to come over. "Are you two gonna be alright to work together on the mission?" Coulson stares at the pair waiting for a response

"err" Daisy cuts lincoln off "yes sir we are fine" Lincoln looks at Daisy for a response in her face but nothing she is still staring at the ground.

May shouts "2 MINUTES OUT"

"Right everyone team one which is fits, me, may and hunter will go in on the south side of the Hydra building, team 2 which is lincoln and Daisy will go in on the north do not act until we call you ok because your back up. Bobbi will be waiting to provide air support incase it goes south. The mission is clear get the prisoners get out then bomb the felicity right everyone clear?

Lets go" Coulson ends the mission brief leading team 1 out into building.

Leaving Daisy and Lincoln entering the north side...

"You ready" Lincoln whispers she nods putting her feelings to aside but something about this mission didn't feel right, as Lincoln leads the way they immediately come under fire,

Daisy grabs lincolns rist pulling him into cover...

"...Team 1 this is Team 2 come in we have been ambushed and need back up come in" Lincoln says into his radio but suddenly the shots have stopped and it silent "ive got a bad feeling about this" Daisy says ready to use her powers,

"lets check it out okay? Ill take the right side you take the left" she says to lincoln "okay" Lincoln moves quietly to the left but he feels a tug on his hand "be careful out there okay?" Daisy says as she looks concerned he nods as they both continue.

Lincoln couldn't help think why didn't Coulson or anyone reply, there is something really fishy about this mission and Lincoln still didnt trust shield completely leading him to think is there something more to it.

There was stil no movement or sound but then Daisy over heres something "leave the more powerful one over there okay Ward world be interested in her take out the one on the left" She frooze and whispered "Lincoln" as she rushed over to him running as fast she could.

"DAISY NO" Lincoln shouted as he hered shots pick back up again and saw Daisy fall to the floor, Lincoln was in shock and adrenaline tuck over, firing out electric shots to the Hydra agents whilist running over to now on the ground blacked out Daisy. He grabs Daisy frantically and moves her to cover, "AGENT DOWN I REPEAT AGENT DOWN I NEED BACK NOW!" Lincoln shouting whilist holding on to Daisy tightly and trying to stop the bleeding He could see she was slowly blacking out "NO DAISY DONT THIS you can make it through just look at me LOOK AT ME" he constantly yells to her no reply

Coulson replies on the radio "lincoln where are you we have the prisoners and are ready to lift off"

Lincoln didn't think about the fact he didn't get the message before and shouts down the radio "DAISY IS DOWN WE NEED BACK UP IVE MANAGED TO STOP THE BLEEDING BUT SHE IS JUST HOLDING ON PLEASE HELP IM IN THE NORTH CORNER AND DAISY NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION IMMEDIATELY WE UNDER FIRE"

"ON ARE WAY HOLD OF ON" Coulson immediately replies

About twenty agents burst through the door with them is Bobbi hunter fits and Coulson in front, "LINCOLN COME ON WE NEED TO GO"Lincoln pick up Daisy and runs to the Quinjet and puts he on a medical bed where Simmons is awaiting her arrival, hunter puts a arm on lincolns shoulder

"she got shot in the side she blacked out" Lincoln said with a worrying tone as be tries to get his top off covered with blood from Daisy, he sat down and all he could think was her he had tears in his eyes and hi just wanted to scream.

"This is agents may we need medical attention for agent Daisy we are one minute out" may say with a sharp tone but you can see in her face she is worried. The Quinjet lands and they immediately wheel her out to surgery but lincoln is still staring at the floor wondering what just happened.

Coulson came up to lincoln and said "Its not your fault okay. Dont blame yourself" Lincoln was still staring at the floor as Coulson walked off Lincoln stop him by saying "why didnt you answer when we needed back up"...

Hope you all like it im working on a new soon so chapter 2 will cone out soon


End file.
